goblin_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Recipees
The food is cooked in the Melting Furnace; you can also cook it in the Great Forge ( VK ) Item Name (CP) - Potions can only be brewed in Pops Bowler. To do this, complete the quest chain up to 9) Contract. Giant Murloc Meat - The first quest from the chain falls out of Murloc 1) Equipment remnants * Property: +100 food to all players Edible Mushroom - Ordinary mushrooms are collected at 6 points on the map. * Properties: Treatment +100 Food +2 Meat - Dropped by killing creatures with a small chance. * Properties: Food +2 Ratty - It is better to get from rats running around the map with the discovery of the invisible in them passive ability "cloak of shadows" (when they do not move, they go into invisibility like night elves) it is also better to kill them with the profession of a rat rat to increase prey. * Properties: Food +4 Magic Seasoning - Cached or Catching Cave synehvostik - Got fishing * Properties: Food +1 Mana + 1% Boneless Stinker - Caught Fishing * Properties: Food +2 Mana + 1% Cave shiubatka - Caught fishing * Properties: Food +3 Mana + 1% Tiger Trout - Caught Fishing * Properties: Food +4 Mana + 1% Mana Eel - Caught Fishing * Properties: Mana + 10% Algae - Harvested by fishing * Properties: Food +1 * * Edible Mushroom = Fried Mushrooms ** Property: Food +8 ** * Meat = Grilled Meat ** Property: Food +8 ** * Rat = Roast Rat ** Property: Food +12 ** * Edible mushroom + Krysyatinka = Cutlets 'obzhorka' ** Properties: Food +40 ** * Fried Mushrooms + Fried Roast Meal = Cutlets 'Fat' ** Properties: Food +40 ** * Seaweed + Magic seasoning = Awesome Salad ** Properties: Food +50 ** * Smoked seaweed + magic seasoning = Awesome Salad ** Properties: Food +50 ** * Edible mushroom + Magic seasoning = Awesome Salad ** Properties: Food +50 ** * Fried Mushrooms + Magic seasoning = Awesome Salad ** Properties: Food +50 ** * Meat + Magical Seasoning = Stunning Chop ** Properties: Food +100 ** * Fried Meat + Magical Seasoning = Terrific Chop ** Properties: Food +100 ** * Little rattle + Magic seasoning = Awesome Chop ** Properties: Food +100 ** * Fried Rut + Magical Spice = Stunning Chop ** Properties: Food +100 ** * Cave synehvostik = Fried synehvostik ** Properties: Food +4 Mana + 2% ** * Cave catfish = Fried catfish ** Properties: Food +8 Mana + 2% ** * Boneless Skunk = Fried Skunk ** Properties: Food +12 Mana + 2% ** * Tiger Trout = Fried Trout ** Properties: Food +12 Mana + 2% ** * Mana eel = Mana eel fillets ** Properties: Mana + 20% ** * Any fish + Magic seasoning = Awesome zhrachka ** Properties: Food +60 ** * Algae = Smoked Algae ** Properties: Food + 4 ** * Edible mushroom + Algae = Salad "Green" ** Properties: Food +20 ** * Fried Mushrooms + Seaweed = Green Salad ** Properties: Food +20 ** * Edible mushroom + Smoked seaweed = Salad "Green" ** Properties: Food +20 * Fried Mushrooms + Smoked seaweed = Salad "Green" ** Properties: Food +20 ** * Edible mushroom + Healing slurry = Mushroom tincture ** Properties: Treatment +500 Food +2 ** * Edible Mushroom + Refreshing Water = Mushroom Alcohol ** Properties: Mana Recovery +500 Food +2 ** * Refreshing water + Healing slurry + Empty jar = Weak energy ** Properties: Recovery of mana and hp +400. Food +2 ** * Mushroom tincture + Mushroom spirit + Empty jar = Energetic ** Properties: Recovery of mana and hp +800. Food +2 ** * Mushroom tincture + Goblin bowler hat = Mushroom Bouillon x5 ** Properties: Treatment +800. Food +2 ** * Mushroom spirit + Goblin bowler hat = Mushroom Moonshine x5 ** Properties: Mana Recovery +800. Food +2 ** * Broth + Moonshine + Empty jar = Strong Energetic ** Properties: Recovery of mana and hp +1600. Food +2 ** * Empty jar (must be used in any reservoir) = Muddy water ** Properties: Properties: Recovery of mana and hp +100 ** * Muddy Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Topaz = Potion Invisibility (KP) ** Properties: Makes a target invisible for 30 seconds if the target attacks or spells an invisibility spell falls. ** * Muddy Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Ruby = Potion of Invulnerability (MP) ** Properties: Introduces you to a magical trance, while making all allies near invulnerable for 10 seconds, if you budge, the effect will subside * Turbid Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Emerald = Shield Potion (MP) ** Properties: Creates a magic shield around all allies in the nearest radius that within a minute can block the next magic attack. * Turbid Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 5 Silver Dust = Spirit Potion (MP) ** Properties: Connects you and your closest allies with an invisible spiritual bond, that will distribute 70% of the damage between you. The effect lasts a minute * Muddy Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Goblin Boots = Speed Potion (MP) ** Properties: Increases your speed and the speed of all nearby allies by 4 times for 30 seconds. * Muddy Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Sapphire = Potion of Anti-Magic (KP) ** Properties: Dispels all magical effects in the near radius, deals 1000 damage to all summoned creatures * Muddy Vodichka + 5 Edible Mushroom + 1 Mushroom Mushroom = Galvanization Potion (KP) ** Properties: Resurrects 3 recently dead nearby opponents who fight on your side for 30 seconds, Resurrected in this way receive additional spell damage. (Google Translated from: http://goblinworkshop.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=2588)[[Category:Item list]]